Dying twice
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Not much of Kuwabara's past was known to his fellow teammates, and friends. Now his friends will find out all of it. They'll realize that knowing is worse than not knowing at all...request fic for abbicat
1. Nightmare

request fic from abbicat Sorry this took so long I had major writers block!! My spell chesk's broke again...um...sorry?  
1234

Yusuke jolted awake as something hit him hard in the face. Rolling away from what ever connected with his jaw, he turned to glare at whatever it was that had caused him pain. "DamXit Kuwabara..." He sighed, but couldn't hide his smile. Kuwabara had kicked him in his sleep, that was all.

The four Rekai were currently outside, returning from a mission that had taken a good week. Almost home, they had stopped to sleep in a field under a tree. Hiei slept up in the branches, while the others were on the ground. It felt good to have their troubled behind them. Yusuke looked closer at Kuwabara and finally realized something was wrong.

Kuwabara was sweating, and his hands gripped on the ground, digging into the dirt. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and he thrashed as if he was fighting someone. Yusuke feeling rather alarmed, woke Kurama. Kurama looked at him a little agitated, but Yusuke ignored the look, and pointed at Kuwabara. "Is...Is he having a nightmare?" Yusuke was checking remembering how Kuwabara had been poisoned earlier...but he could have sworn they managed to get it all out.

Kurama starred at Kuwabara, who arched his back in pure agony. They watched him confused, and their heart racing. "Didn't we get the poision out?" Yusuke asked gripping Kurama's shoulder. "Yes we did! He's havign a nightmare, don't just stare!" Hiei jumped down from the branches.

The two were surprised. Hiei actaully sounded angry, but unknown to them Hiei had, had his fare share of nightmares...Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's arm. That seemed to trigger something in Kuwabara, for his silent scream no longer was silent. He howled in a despair, and agony, suscessfulyl curning in a ball.

Yusuke, terrfied by what he was witnessing, grabbed Kuwabara pulling him to him in a embrace. "KUWABARA!" Blue eyes shot open, and sweaty, pale and shakey hands grabbed whoever was holding him. Kuwabara had no idea who held him, but he didn't care. Resting his head on this person's lap, he held onto him, breathing heavilly, and wimpering as tears sped down his face.

Yusuke was shoked. Kuwabara was crying? Over a nightmare? Hiei starred in wonder. He had this look in his eyes as if he was looking at Kuwabara for the first time. Kurama sat still, unsure of what to do next. "Please don't..."

The three concerned rekai looked at the visably scared Kuwabara. The youth shook, holding tighter to Yusuke's waist. "No more...it hurts...Please stop...Dad...don't..." Freezing the three looked down at Kuwabara wide eyed, and mouthes slightly open. Kuwabara's grip on Yusuke's slender waist slipped and loosened. Yusuke pulled him up looking at his pale face, "He's...he's fainted!" Yusuke finally announced.

Kurama swallowed, "What he just said...what..what did he-"

"Don't ask!" Hiei spat. "It's Kuwabara's buisness...we'll ask him whats wrong, but if he doesn't say don't pry!"

Yusuke looked at him, and had a feeling something in Kuwabara's words had sparked one of Hiei's more painful memories.

Sure enough, before Hiei went back into the tree branches, he wiped the wet tears from Kuwabara's face. "What...What's up?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama. "Somthing very bad was done to him. Just leave it at that." Kurama laid back down, Yusuke now left alone. Shocked, and confused, Yusuke looked at his best friend.

He sighed, and eventaully laid down, holding Kuwabara close. "It's okay Kuwabara...I'm here."

/NEXT DAY/

"Do you see them?" Boeton asked waiting for her four friends to show up. Koenma smiled and pat her hand, which gripped onto his arm. "Don't worry they said they be back today." Koenma, and Boeton were at Genkai's shrine, waiting for their friends to return. They had just defeated the worst enemy they had ever come across. Genkai sat patiently on her porch, while Boeton and Koenma struggled to contain their excitement. Yusuke and the others had svaed millions of lives, if they had realized it or not.

"There they..." Boeton trailled off. Genkai rose quickly, and Koenma let his hand hang loosly at his side. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke came up the stone steps looking very grim. Yusuke held a pale and sickly looking Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama looking at their incapacitated friend.

"Oh no! Kuwabara!" Boeton ran forward, her heart pounding, Koenma and Genkai following after. Yusuke went to his knees, laying Kuwabara to the ground, but holding his head and shoulders in the saftey of his arms, "We...We don't know what's wrong with him!" Tears were in his eyes, and his nose red from previouse tears.

Genkai looked at him, placing her hands over his body. "He was poisoned, but we thought we got it all out!" Kurama cried. Genkai frowned, "You did...there's nothing that could be making him do this..." Genkai frowned further. "Call his sister...maybe she can exsplain something to us." Kuwabara moaned suddenly, tears splashing down his face. "Noooo...please stop..." Koenma frowned, "A nightmare?"

"Yes. He had one the other night, but he woke up then...but he hasn't woken today, not even when we shook him or hit him!" Kurama sighed twisting his hands. Genkai touched his head, "He's feaverish, Boeton go get some cold water and a rag."

Boetone turned to go, but froaze at what happened next. A deep moan, starting from Kuwabara's belly, and rising through his throat and coming out his mouth. It was a dark, agressive, horriable sound. Followed by words that did not seem to fit Kuwabara.

"I'll kill you...kill you all."

Yusuke starred horrified at Kuwabara, eyes wide. Genkai turned and screamed at Koenma, "CALL HIS SISTER NOW! SOMETHIGN IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY, AND I AIM TO FIND OUT!"

Hiei looked at the slumbering Kuwabara, and a surprising chill swept through him. A face that had never been made by the copper haired teen was now looking at him. He swallowed. Hiei had made that face when he was about to kill someone who really pissed him off.

'What the Hell is going on in his mind?!'

1234 


	2. Bottles

LOL. glad you enjoy the story so far. There's more to come.

1234

When Shizuru arrived, she had a purse with her, and avoided eye contact with everyone. She went to her brothers side, and whispered, "Get me a glass of water." Boeton obeyed, as Kuwabara let out a low moan. Shizuru dumped the contents of her purse and they saw pill bottle after pill bottle come tumbling out. Everyone in the room starred at the pill bottles as Shizuru tried to avoid eye contact.

She helped her brother take 24 pills in all, and a spoonful of some syrup. Almost instantly, his shivering body relaxed, and he let out a sigh of some relief. He now slept not with fever, bu tin some calm and happy dream. Yusuke picked up one of the pill bottles. "Anit-depressants...?" Shizuru snatched it back, and placed the bottle in her purse.

"What's going on Shizuru?" She looked at them, eyes sad. "He's recovering from his death." The group starred at her, "Shizuru..." Kurama whispered, "Your not making any sense..." Shizuru looked at her brother, "He never got over his 2nd death, no my brother never did...." Shizuru smiled an odd glint in her eye, "I don't even think he ever got over the first."

"Shizuru...?"

Shizuru looked at Yusuke, and without a word fell backwards collapsing to the floor. Genkai rushed to her, checking for injury, and then her pulse. "More cold water, Shizuru is having a panic attack." Boeton ran off once more, and Yusuke walked past her to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara?" He whispered. His friends turned to look at him, pale and confused about these rushed turn of events. "Kuwabara...what happened to you?" He whispered.

Kuwabara's brow wrinkled and he replied, "I don...don't want to tell you." Whether he was concise or sleep talking, the group could not figure it out, but Yusuke did not care. "Why..." Kuwabara turned his face away eyes squeezed tight, as he had a nightmare. "Father and Mother would...wouldn't want me too." Kuwabara's face completely relaxed and Yusuke sat back up. "Koenma?"

The prince suddenly looked at him, "Y-Yes?" Yusuke turned to him his eyes glistening with unshed, angry tears. "What happened to them? What happened between Shizuru, Kuwabara, and their parents?" Hiei, Kurama, and even Genkai turned to him. Koenma stood there, not saying a word until Boeton entered to room, "I don't know...but I can find out."

Koenma nodded his head, "I can find out."

1234

sorry its short but the next chapters long, and we find out why Kuwabara takes all his medicine and Shizuru passed out. If you don't want to find out some realllly twisted thins that happened to him, don't read. 


	3. Awake

yes to make up for that lousy chapter, here's a better one...God...that last chapter...ugh.  
Hiei: Yeah it really sucked.  
:cloud rains on kazima:  
Hiei: .  
Yusuke: Oh yeah to the girl that asked about Yukina and Kuwabaraness....uh that's a nice couple but.  
Kazima: uh...I like kuwabaraxyusuke...:laughs uncomfortably:

1234

Yusuke sat stiffly as Kuwabara slept now peaceful. At one point he sat up and looked at them. Yusuke shuddered. Kuwabara's eyes were vacant, and the pupils seemed to had faded away. They were so pale...that medicine completely took Kuwabara away. He had motioned for water, and he was given it, before he flopped back down on the ground.

Hiei had gone, saying he didn't care about all that was going on, but the others were too smart for that. They knew he was outside in some tree and would return griping about how Kuwabara hadn't shown up yet. Kurama sat with Genkai, watching Shizuru. She seemed to have sunk into some fever, that couldn't be explained.

"I'm back." Koenma finally returned looking grim. Yusuke looked around. "Where's Boeton?" Koenma looked away. "Didn't she go with you?" Koenma nodded, "She's not coming...I have a video tape...for...You may not want to watch this." The others starred at him, and Yusuke rose, grabbing Koenma. "We are watching it. NOW! SO DON'T YOU DARE BE DOING THAT STUPID SHXT WHERE YOU TELL US NOT TO DO SOMETHING, WHEN IT'S OBVIOUS IT'S IMPORTANT! GIVE ME THAT DAXM TAPE!"

The tape was placed in Yusuke's palm.

He stormed over, Hiei suddenly seemed to materialize next to Kurama, he hadn't made a sound. Genkai was setting up a t.v. she had in her closet. She sighed, muttering about Yusuke's hot temper. When everything was all set up the video was put in, and the movie started.

A voice came on, the screen still black. "Kazuma Kuwabara, age 6. Shizuru Kuwabara age 13." The voice was gone, and the screen was covered with a picture of a man grabbing Kuwabara. He was younger, and looked different, but that hair couldn't be missed. His father took his cigar and burned his arm as he screamed, "WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Ou-out playing with my friends sir!" He sobbed. The man's face became twisted and ugly, and then calmed, "You want to play?" The boy looked up at him terrified, "Lets go play then." Kuwabara began crying louder, and let himself grown limp as his father dragged him.

Small arms wrapped around the man's leg, "Please father." The girl was SHizuru and her hair was worn up. The man looked at someone behind her, and smiled, "Please dear..." A woman with copper colored hair came and grabbed Shizuru who began screaming as she was dragged away.

The man took the boy into a room, soon followed was the sound of wood on flesh.

Screams filled the air, and the screen darkened out.

More horrors were shone, and Genkai at one point turned away to tend to Shizuru. Koenma did not watch, and flinched at each scream, each sound of pain. He had watched this not long ago with Boeton. He briefly wondered if she was still throwing up. Kurama's face twisted in disgust. The angrier the face, the paler he grew. Hiei watched with unblinking wide eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes said it all. Hiei looked ready to kill.

Yusuke was far worse.

He had no emotion what so ever. He just sat there starring, tears streaming down his face. He didn't seem to notice or care. He watched as Kuwabara grew older, and closed his eyes, when Kuwabara's mother made scars on Kuwabara's face. Yusuke had often joked about Kuwabara's ugliness...

He would never do it again.

Then 11 year old Kuwabara appeared on the T.v. His eyes were dark, and calm, his lip bearing a scar from being busted earlier. He looked calm and cold, but his eyes were glazed over with tears. He walked into a kitchen and pulled a long knife out of a cupboard.

He turned holding the knife making no sound. He entered a room, where a girl lay, Shizuru. She was now 18, and obviously old enough to leave, but she wasn't going to. Not without her brother. He looked at her and raised the knife, "I can't let you suffer any more shizu-san. I love you."

Everyone in the room caught their breath, forgetting that Shizuru lay behind them.

Kuwabara stopped when he heard a cough from another room. The young boy looked down at his sister, "I thought of a better way..." a maddening look filled his eyes, "I'll save us...we'll be set free!" The boy was smiling at what ever had entered his head. He'd been pushed over the edge at last, and exited the room. Down the hall he walked, and entered a room where the woman and man, his "parents," slept in. He walked over to his father.

Without hesitation he stabbed him in the gut. The man's eyes flew open, and he cried out, waking his wife. She screamed, and Kuwabara slashed her across the chest, and then stabbed her in the waist as well. The blood on his hands, and the little flecks of blood splashed on his face stood out on his pale skin. They cried and moaned, and begged him to call for help. He picked up the phone, and held it over their heads.

"You want this?" They starred at him, knowing he would not give it to them. The man died first, and the woman sobbed, and not a moment later, she was gone too. Kuwabara stood over them, and raised the knife again. He was going to kill himself. He starred at the corpses on the floor, and broke down in tears.

"I wonder...I wonder Father...what did it feel like to be stabbed?" Kuwabara closed his eyes crying louder, the knife held above him. He pressed the blade to his throat, closing his eyes. Yusuke leaned closer, whispering, "No don't do it...don't do it!" He'd forgotten Kuwabara was behind him. All he saw now, was the small crying boy, preparing himself for death.

Kuwabara was stopped before he could slit his own throat. Arms wrapped around him, and the sound of crying filled the air. "No Kuwabara...no! Please don't leave me." Kuwabara went white whispering, "I killed..." Shizuru ripped off a piece of her night shirt, and took the knife. Holding the knife with the cloth she whispered, "They won't take you...they won't take you."She slashed her self across her arm, and side.

Kuwabara's eyes starred in horror. "I'll do anything to make sure you stay with me." She held the knife over him, "This will hurt." She slashed him twice on one arm, and across the chest. Then placed the knife in her father's hand, pressing his fingers to it. She picked it up again, still using the cloth, and pressed it against her mother's fingers. Smearing her blood, and her brother's blood, she left it on the floor.

"You must start crying." She had tears in her eyes, and he looked at her. "Now! Start crying!" She slapped him, tears welled in his eyes. "You have to cry or the cops will never believe we were scared when this happened!" She sobbed slapping him again. Kuwabara finally started crying, and she picked him up. She held him close, his arms wrapped securely around her neck. Picking up the phone and dialing a number she whispered, "Help me...pl-please. Please help us!" She sobbed loudly, and muttered yes' all the while nodding her head.

When she hung up she sunk to the ground dropping the blood covered phone, and held Kuwabara rocking him. She held him, starring off as a tiny pool of blood formed under them. She didn't get up to answer the door, or when the police showed up, or even when they broke the door down.

The scene ended as a officer came over to them followed by a medic. The voice from before came back on, "Shizuru and Kuwabara having no family, resided together, Shizuru gaining custody after three months of therapy. A year later the case was dismissed as accidental murder by defense."

The group starred at the blank screen, Genkai rubbing her eyes, "What baXtards." Hiei's face was twisted up. Surprised by his own rage he punched his hand into the floor, it smashing through. Kurama was shaking, and clutched at his heart. Yusuke stood up, and screaming with rage slammed his fist through the t.v. He collapsed on all fours pulling out a bloody hand. "DamX. DamX...DAMX!!" He roared choking on tears.

"DAMXIT KOENMA!" He turned his anger on the prince of spirit world. Koenma looked back at him. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THIS? DIDN'T YOU KNOW THIS HAPPENED?!" Yusuke grabbed him when Koenma stayed silent. "ANSWER ME! DAMX YOU, ANSWER!" Koenma looked at him, and in a quite and stern voice whispered, "I see cases like this ever hour a day. I've seen thousands...millions." The others starred at Koenma eyes locked on the teen. He looked at them, "Everyday I see this type of thing. Everyday."

Yusuke released him, starring at the man before him in pity and horror. "In fact, I can guarantee this is not my first time to see this...before I met you I probably saw this." Kurama suddenly cried out, "Then why don't you stop it!?" Koenma looked at him lazily, "I am not allowed to fool around in the live of others, that is what free will is about." Hiei glared at Koenma, "SOME DON'T DESERVE FREE WILL!" He spoke with such passion, the air around him quivered.

Hiei gave a bitter laugh, "Here I thought Kuwabara and I had nothing in common..." He muttered to himself. No one heard him, which was what he intended. He did not care to share his dark secrets of his life as a child living as a thief, and young hit-man.

Those awake were alerted to a quick intake of breath, and turned to see Kuwabara. He must have woken during the video, for his eyes stayed locked on the now broken screen. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke stood up, but did not go to him, afraid of the wild look in Kuwabara's eyes. Kuwabara's chest was rising up and down too quickly as he sat there. The whites of his eyes blending in with the color of his skin. He glanced around saw his sister, and the purse with some of his medicine bottle just poking out.

"No..."

"Kuwabara everyth-"

Kuwabara shook his head, "No...you weren't supposed to know...you weren't...I wasn't-!!" Kurama shushed him gently, "It's okay Kuwabara it's all okay...you did nothing wrong." Yusuke nodded eagerly, "Yeah!" Kuwabara flinched at the sound of Yusuke's voice. "Kuwabara? Kuwabara?...Hey! DXMMIT LOOK AT ME!" Yusuke stormed over to him, "Don't you dare feel ashamed!" Yusuke grabbed his best friend with a fearsome ferocity. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself, or...or..." Hot angry tears welled in Yusuke's eyes as he watched Kuwabara shudder, and shake his head not wanting to believe someone found out his secret.

"Don't you do it Kuwabara...Kuwabara...Please..." Yusuke tried to pull his friend in a hug, or at least out of the corner Kuwabara had forced himself into, but with a sudden strength Kuwabara had pushed himself up, and Yusuke off him. His medicine still in affect, making him tired, dizzy, and confused, caused him to stumble, and he knocked over things. Genkai tried to steady him, the others rising to help the aged woman and Yusuke calm Kuwabara down.

Feeling blind, Kuwabara found the door, and rushed through it. He was in the back, near the forest he'd been through one day, and he looked out at it, and ran. He heard his friends screaming, and his heart beat knowing if he did not get into the woods, Hiei could easily pop up next to him, and grab him. He fell, stumbling into the woods, and ran.

Vines.

Snakes.

Bushes.

Thorns.

Demons.

Spirits.

Trees.

All this he met as he ran. He finally collapsed at an old tree's roots, and lay there heart racing, breath ragged. He realized then that he was bleeding, cut, scratched, and only God knows what else. He lay on the forest carpet, and sobbed in misery. Something he had hidden so long, something he himself had tried to forget, was now out in the open among his friends.

He rubbed at his arms murmuring, "Your dirty Kuwabara, your dirty, dirty, dirty little boy..."

"No Kazuma, you're a good boy..." The voice of his councilor popped in his head.

As if in some psychotic rage, he answered the voice from his past back, "No...I'm a dirty, dirty boy...bad Kuwabara. Bad!" He desperately thought of his medicine he took everyday that made moments like this go away. The medicine that made him normal. That made everything go away. Make it all disappear.

He wanted to disappear.

To fade away....

Fade far, far away....

Kuwabara saw an opening in the roots, and feeling his strength give way, he crawled over to the tree, resting in the opening, falling quickly asleep. Closing his eyes he missed the screams his friends made in the night. The terror in their voices as they called for him over and over again. He did not hear the tears in his best friend's voice, or the deep concern in Kurama's cries, or the empathetic anger in Hiei's shouts.

He heard nothing.

Kuwabara slept through it all.

1234

the end....just kidding! I can't tell you a preview tho, cuz it's the last chapter. sorry! 


	4. Released

last chapter! glad ya'll enjoyed this! sorry for the wait. My spell check is recovering from a virus...stupid thing so plz frogive me.  
1234

Yusuke, Kurma, and Hiei stood bent over breathing hard. They looked around their surroundings not knowing where they were, or caring for that matter. "It's...It's just no use..." Kurama sighed. "He ran so wildly I can't tell where he took off to!" Yusuke stood straite up, "The best we can do is try...try damXit!" Yusuke turned away tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kurama extend an arm to comfort Yusuke, but Yusuke left. Kurama watched him, and Hiei sighed, "He won't stop until Kuwabara's found." Kurama sighed, "Let us hope when we find him he's alive." Hiei looked over at him brows raised. "Kuwabara wouldn't..."

Kurama looked at him, "Hiei he's been keeping many things inside...maybe he's..." Kurama sighed, "Maybe he's not as stable as we would have thought...He could be...a really good actor as Boeton said a while back" Kurama smiled bitterly, "Remember? Faking that death...even though he was alive...he had me skilled...he..."

"He played to role well." Hiei said before Kurama could, "It was as if he knew how he wanted to die." Hiei smiled oddly, "He played out his death in his head, why would it be any differnt acting it out?" Kurama shivered as Hiei vanished. Kurama looked up at the noon day sun peeking through the trees.

"Heaven help us..."

1234

Hiei stood leaning against a tree watching Kuwbara sleep. He had found him here as soon as they entered the forest...but Kuwabara needed sleep. He needed to cry, to curse, to rant. He needed to get everthing out. All of it. Hiei slowly approached him, and placed Kuwabara's head on his lap. He fluffed Kuwabara's hair without realizing it whispered, "I didn't realize that you dealt with..."

Hiei sighed, "Let me tell you a story Kuwabara." Hiei looked at the slumbering man. "One time there was a shadow and when he tried to step into the light he siffered. The others, much older, much bigger, would hurt him. Would torture him...would ra...." Hiei held onto Kuwabara, "Would rape him. and the shadow-"

"Killed his parents and tried to cover it up like a coward?" A meek vopice whispered. Hiei met Kuwabara's teary eyes. "No...I got my revenge...but in ways that even disgust me." Hiei swallowed a lump rising in his voice, "Your father...he...did he..." Kuwabara sobbed, and suprised Hiei by hugging him around the waist, and curling up closer on Kuwabara's lap. Hiei felt hot tear gems drip down his face as he rememberd. He cursed under his breath.

Some things just refused to go away.

Bending over, Hiei lay on top of Kuwabara's back, and ran one of his hands up and down it. "Don't do it Kuwabara, don't take your life." Kuwabara grew still. "I saw that look in your eyes, I saw what you were thinking...I thought that once." Hiei sat up, no more gems dripping down his face, but on the ground and on Kuwabara's back.

Hiei gripped Kuwabara painfully hard, who was now shivering onhis lap, "Don't be a fool..." Kuwabara sniffed and angrilly muttered, "Why do you have to see me like this...this great big sniveling fool..." Hiei growled impatiently, "Crying does not make you a fool. I've seen you cry before. From laughing too hard, from tears of regret and sadness...remember Sensui?" Kuwabara had gone quiet. "You've cried from releif, and even from joy." Hiei sighed, "You don't lock things away, you let everyone and everything know what you're thinking."

"I on the other hand..." Kuwabara looked at him with glassey eyes. Hiei held his gaze, afraid if he turned away Kuwabara would break and turn to dust before him, "Have locked everything inside...and I don't intend to let it out. That is how I deal with things, not with how you deal with them." Kuwabara whispered, "I didn't want any of you to know..."

Hiei snorted, "Where you afraid we would think less of you? Loose all respect...I never respected you from the start." Kuwabara coughed to hide a laugh. Hiei frowned, "What?" Kuwabara looked away, "Your lying...you and I are friends whether you want to admit it or not." Hiei snorted, and thought of pushing Kuwabara off him. But as soon as it came, it had gone. Hiei instead gripped him tighter. Something about Kuwabara...reminded Hiei of himself. The crying, snivling, whimpering young man seemed but a child. A chld who screamed from abuse, and rape. Hiei saw himself on the ground, and bowed his head.

"You are not any different. You are Kazuma Kuwabara, noble old fool." Kuwabara relazed completly, falling asleep, but this time looking much more peaceful. It was over. Everythign would be okay now...Hiei sighed, he had never told anyone of his past. Feeling better than he had ever felt, Hiei Picked Kuwabara up and carried him out of the woods. What an odd sight it was. A small demon carrying out a very tall, and sleeping human.

Hiei praised God that no one had a camera.

When everyone returned, they panted leaning against the door. "No use!" Kurama cried upset. Yusuke Was silent, and tried to turn. "Where are you going Yusuke?" Yusuke growled, "What do you think Hiei?! I GOTTA FIND-Kuwabara!!" Yusuke starred at the man behind Hiei.

Kuwabara stood shyly away from everyone. He was battered and briused, and in need of a bath, or something to help get the twigs out that had entangled in his hair. Kuwabara eventaully looked up at Yusuke embarssed, and shame in his eyes. Yusuke took three long strides, andyanked Kuwabara down wrapping his arms around him.

Yusuke cursed him out, raved, yelled, and cried. When that was all done he looked at Kuwabara, with his red puffed up eyes from tears. "Everythings going to be okay...Everything will be better. No one will hurt you again...Don't be ashamed. Everything is okay...everything is ok." Kuwabara collpased on his knees, and sobbed. Yusuke held onto him, pressing Kuwabara to his waist, as Kuwabara reveled his secrets.

Revelaed his past.

Kurama at one point threw up, and Hiei went a little paler. Yusuke stood calmly holding the man, letting him get it all out. He held onto him, waiting for him to get it all out. When Kuwabara was done, he'd done just what Yusuke thought he would do. He fainted. Yusuke sat down holding Kuwabara in his arms, letting his head rest on his shoudler. He rocked him like a babe, as he had seen Shizuru do in that video. Kurama came to sit by him, Hiei also silently joing them.

The child that died twice, one from pain, and one from guilt now freed himself, and let go of his guilt, of his crimes, of his suffering.

And Kazuma Kuwabara finally came home.

1234

GAH THIS SUXXXXX 


End file.
